


Hair

by Purrdepie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Mentions of Smut, just hair, this is just a smol thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdepie/pseuds/Purrdepie
Summary: This is just a little ficlet that is thought was a cute idea. it sounded better in my head. whatever its cute.





	Hair

“Gah! Levi!”

“Eren, If you held still it wouldn't hurt so much!”

Levi pulled the brush through eren’s unruly hair one last time before sighing. He placed the brush on the table.

“If you washed it every once in a while it wouldn't hurt either”

Eren turned to look at him with an upset puppy face, holding the back of his head as if to protect it.

“That's not fair, you pull on purpose”

“No I don’t”

“Do”

Levi took a breath to calm himself before he picked up the scissors. Eren visibly braced himself as Levi picked up the comb. Levi began combing through the boy’s thick long locks, tutting but being gentler. 

“Your hair grows so fast, i can barely go an inch without you going three”

“I guess you make up in a different kind of inches- GAH! Hay!”

Levi hit him over the head with the comb for being innapropriate. Eren just sighed and looked at him through the mirror.

“It’s not a lie” he muttered

Levi sighed and almost tried to fight back a smile. Almost. He let the corners of his mouth slide upwards in a smirk. It was only Eren. He didn’t mind eren. He supposed he never really did. Now It was pretty Obvious though, one look at their bedroom, double bed and joint bathroom. Levi continued cutting eren’s hair, watching as it became its normal fluffy self. Oh how he loved running his fingers through it. 

“No… I suppose you are right. That’s a first”

Levi couldn’t fight back his chuckle when eren hit his side. He sighed happily and kissed his cheek.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop”

Eren giggled and sighed looking at them both through the mirror. His long hair was falling around him and he shut his eyes as the comb began to slide a little easier through his hair. He began humming quietly as he felt his head getting lighter and lighter with each snip. At some point, Levi had put the scissors down, along with the comb and wrapped his arms around eren’s middle, leaning into his neck and breathing in his scent. He kissed where his face rested and looked up at him. Eren turned his face to him. Bright emerald jewels met warm gunmetal bullets. Eren was the first to move, he always was, their lips coming together softly. Their kiss was gentle. They usually kissed very differently when they where in this room. Their kisses where usually heated and wet, teeth clacking and tongues colliding in a growled out, whimpered mess. But this was sweet. This was loving. As they broke apart their eyes connected again. They pressed their foreheads together, eren with his arms around his neck and levi with his hands already buried in his hair.

Eren giggled.

“I think I know Why my hair gets so messy”


End file.
